Test Drive
by waterwriter144
Summary: Korra comes over to help Asami test drive her new modeled racecar. However little does she know what she's really getting into. Korrasami SMUT


Test Drive

Korra paced back and forth in the foyer of the Sato Estate Mansion. Her boots scuffed the carpet as she walked. She was growing antsy with the heat. 'How long does it take for the butlers to find Asami in this huge place?' She thought whipping her brow. She picked the wrong summer day to come and see her wealthy friend.

Recently Korra had been visited by Asami a lot. When Asami was out of her house and working in the city, she always found time to stop by the Air Temple to say hello. It became a routine almost. The Head of Future Industries would stop by for some evening tea with the Avatar. Sometimes the girls spent hours chatting once the tea ran cold. Other times, if Asami wasn't too tired from work, she liked to spar with Korra. They fought many times in the pavilion.

Korra shuttered recalling a specific moment that happened in that pavilion. Asami had just instructed Korra how to complete a binding takedown. However Korra tripped up and shoved Asami to the ground with her head. She landed right on top of her with her face planted between her sweaty breasts. She jumped right off her partner immediately, her face as red as a tomato.

Asami was quite, Korra couldn't see her face for she had turned her head away in shame. The sparring ended with that awkwardness that night. And since then it seemed their sparring times got more and more awkward. A brush of the hand in bold places, more sneaky tricks to trip up the other, a lingering stare, or a stronger urge to continue even when drench in the warm night's sweat. The sparring was growing more and more awkward in a way that Korra couldn't explain. It made her stomach flip and her loins itch. Her hands trembled just thinking about how close she was with Asami's body. Was this some kind of fiery jealousy? Did she envy Asami's body? Asami was definitely better at close hand combat than her. And her body was the idol of all female models. She had the right amount of curvature to her body, slender limps, average height, full lips and decently sized breasts. She was the catch of everyone's eye whenever they went out into the streets. Korra tightened her fists raving in the thought of her feeling such an ugly emotion like jealousy.

"Avatar Korra," the butler's voice startled her. "Ms. Sato is out back in the garage. She invites you to check out her new automobile she has been working on." He ushered her to follow.

"So that's what she's been up to." Korra smirked. For the past week, Asami stopped coming over for tea and sparring time. Korra feared that Asami was catching on to the awkwardness and chose to abandon her entirely.

After strolling through a maze of hallways filled with expensive wall hangs and pottery, the butler opened the back doors to the race track. From there Korra just followed the sound of a power drill. As it grew louder, the more afraid Korra became. Was Asami avoiding her because of the sparring, or did she truly not have time for her because of her work?

Slowly Korra rounded into the entrance of the large garage. It was empty except for shelves of tools against the walls and one lone racecar. But Asami was nowhere in sight, yet she still heard the sound of a power drill. Korra noted that the hood of the car was up.

"Asami?" She didn't hear her. Korra walked with growing confidence to the front of the car. But when she caught a view of what was under the hood, her confidence shattered.

Never had Korra seen Asami wear such a revealing outfit. She wore a greased white tanktop which was stretched from all her working. The straps were barely hanging on her shoulders and the collar was opening up to present her cleavage and bra choice. But that wasn't even the worst part. Due to the heat of the day and the garage, pants must have been too hot for her. She wore a torn pair of shorts that looked like they were once baggy pants. They came down to the middle of her thigh. And then there was her choice of footwear. She wore tight crusted leather boots that came up to her knees.

Asami literally had her body draped over into the engine compartment of her car. Her rear end being the most dominant form of her body in that position. Her shorts formed tightly around her butt which pulled them higher up her legs. Korra had never seen so much skin being exposed by a woman like this. She lived in the South Pole for crying out loud.

Korra fumbled backwards and got her foot tangled up in the power drill's extension cord. The drill was pulled out, silence and then the garage echoed with the sound of Korra's fumble against the heavy toolbox. She scraped the back of her head on a sharp metal handle, making her gasp in surprise.

Asami popped her head up from the hood and rushed over to Korra, "My goodness, Korra you alright?" She asked as she pulled her working goggles up to her forehead. Her large jade eyes were staring down at Korra intently.

Korra fidgeted on the ground, getting more tangled up in the cords. Her lips ran dry and her voice was too shocked to speak. Asami's irises moved to every part of her body, checking for the damage, "Oh Korra you're bleeding." She cooed. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a clean white handkerchief.

With a careful hand, Korra reached up to the spot on her head that hurt so much. Behind her right ear past her hair line felt moist and raw. Pulling her hand away, her fingers were covered in blood.

"Let me see," Asami forced Korra to turn her head away. Asami nursed the scratch with her handkerchief, gently dabbing it. "It doesn't look that bad. Its small and it only broke into the surface of your skin." Asami looked down at Korra's sapphire eyes.

A blush was rising in Korra's cheeks. This was the most naked she had ever seen of another woman, and she was nursing her. Korra tried so hard not to take her eyes away from her face, but she could see in the corner of her eye the choice of bra Asami was wearing. Her tanktop was barely covering the straps and the top of her cups. Her bra choice was a deep red with a hint of black lace on it.

Korra wanted to die right now. Again there was that fiery feeling again of what she believed was jealousy. Her, a jealous Avatar, sitting helplessly in front of a toolbox tangled up in electrical cords.

"I'm glad you came today." Asami continued, "I was just about to take my newest model out for a test run. You feel like riding today?"

Finding her strength, Korra began to pull herself out of the mess of cords and rose to her feet. She dusted herself off, trying to ignore her embarrassing fumble. "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Asami smiled and handed her handkerchief, "Keep pressure on it." She noted and went back to the open hood. "I just need to do a system check before we start. I just recently installed a cooling agent in the engine compartment to prevent the engine from overheating. This baby has been stalling out a lot out on the race track due to the hot summer days we've been having."

Pretending to know what she was talking about, Korra took a look under the hood as well. The engine looked heavy and a complicated metal mess. 'How does Asami handle the complexity of this metal monster?'

Asami turned to Korra as if she was ready to give her a lesson, "You wanna help with the system check?"

Korra blinked at Asami. She knew she wouldn't be of much help considering that she could barely drive and had smashed Asami's cars more times than she could count on her ten fingers.

Asami giggled, "Relax, its easy. We just have to check the tires, the engine functions, the cabin's functions and then we are all set for a test drive." Again Korra blinked, speechless of what to say. "Korra could you hop in the driver's seat for me." Asami asked.

Considering that this was a one seated race car, Korra didn't have trouble understanding that part. The hard leather seat felt very hot and sticky. But when she saw the control panel she froze up, this was a highly more complex race car than the ones she has seen before.

"Alright start up the engine," Asami said from behind the hood.

"Uhh….." Korra uttered. Her hand was searching over the vase variation of switches and buttons. When she was taking too long for Asami's patience, she came over and leaned into the cabin.

"It's the big red switch silly, same as last time." Asami smiled to her as she reached over Korra's body to the red switch behind the steering wheel. The car trembled and roared to life. Asami bit the bottom of her lip as if pleased by the sound.

"Alright move on back, system checks out and let's take her for a spin." Asami climbed into the cabin. Korra sat as far back in the seat like before. Asami sat right in Korra's lap with her back pressing up against her chest. The fiery heat only grew within Korra. Asami reached below the pedals and pulled out two helmets. With a pleasant smile she handed her helmet to Korra. 'Why do I feel this heat with her? She's too nice to me for me to feel this way.' Korra thought as she struggled to put the helmet on and pulled the goggles down.

With the switch of a knob and a turn of the wheel, the girls zoomed out to the track. The engine was much louder than Asami's previous cars and much faster. Asami took a sharp turn as she entered the race track forcing Korra to latch on to Asami's torso. Without warning, Asami slammed on the acceleration pedal, the tires screeched and the car screamed forward. The wind dried up any sweat Korra had on her face and arms. It pushed Asami's thick lush hair into her face. Her scent was filling Korra's nostrils and refused to leave. She smelt of grease and damp fresh lotus flowers. It was a conflicting scent but they blended together very nicely in a comforting way. It made Korra feel more at ease to grip Asami's torso more tightly if it meant to be near this scent.

Suddenly the car jerked sharply to the right as it made a very tight turn. The engine roared louder as Asami blasted down the straight away and headed for the maze of twists and turns. Korra could feel and hear Asami's heartbeat as they accelerated faster towards the twisty death trap. It was increasing rapidly and her chest was quickly rising and falling. This wasn't like Asami at all.

Before whenever they would go out racing, Asami made sure to stay within a comfortable range of speed. She knew she was carrying precious cargo so she made sure to take it easy. She couldn't afford to let the Avatar get in a car caused by her carelessness. She was never known to be a reckless driver and Korra never once seen Asami panic when driving. But with Asami's fast heart rate, was she panicking? Should Korra be panicking? Korra wrapped her entire length of her arms around Asami praying that she would live through this test drive.

Asami rapidly turned the wheel and the tires screeched as they rounded into their first turn. They all shifted to the right, then quickly shifted to the left. Asami was taking the turns way to harshly and her engine was revving at a fast acceleration. Korra held on to Asami for dear life, her hands pulled at her skin. She wasn't even sure for where she was grabbing on Asami but she didn't care. She cared about her life right now.

The tighter she gripped on Asami, the faster her heart rate seemed and the faster the car went. Was she deliberately trying to kill her? Was this all about the sparring? Or was this her way of telling Korra to let go? Before Korra could get her answer, the car came off the track after completely one lap and drove it into the garage.

Abruptly Asami climbed out of the cabin and took off her helmet. She walked up to her tool box with fast ridged movements. She seemed tense and mad. The way how she slammed her helmet down on the shelf and furiously opened her tool box and stared at its content made Korra feel very afraid.

"You should go." Asami finally said after staring at her toolbox.

Korra took off her helmet and slowly climbed out of the cabin. "Was the car running ok?" She had to be sure that if Asami's anger was at her.

"Yeah. I just think we've had enough for today." Asami's voice was beginning to tremble on those last few words.

"Are you ok?" Korra took one cautious step forward.

Asami then turned to face her frightened friend. Korra couldn't read her face at all, she had never seen a face like that before. It was twisted in a confusing expression, something caught between anger and irritation but with a half a smile etched into her lips. Gracefully Asami approached the Avatar, "I'm sorry for the short time, but I think you must leave." She was saying that, but with her body coming closer to her, it was telling her otherwise.

Korra could see it now, there was fire in her eyes but not the rage she was expecting. Her lips were slightly curved in a small smile but puckered up a bit with a slight parting. As if she was ready to kiss a babe's head. "I don't think I should." Korra replied back, "You don't seem well…"

Before she had anything left to say, Asami grabbed hold of Korra's face and planted her pouting lips against Korra's. Her heart stopped and her eyes went white. Her whole body went numb.

Asami pulled away with much restrained displayed on her face. Her hands fell down to Korra's shoulder and they tightened up into fists, "I'm sorry, but you must go." She whispered, shame covered her face as she looked down at the young Avatar.

Unable to move or breathe, Korra stared wide eyed at her person she thought was her friend. The feeling in her body came back as she stared into Asami's face. The only feeling that took over her body was that same fiery emotion, but this time it was spread all over her from tip to toe. It hit her right then, this fiery feeling must be the same fire that she saw in Asami's eyes.

"I ….I….can't move." Korra muttered to Asami. As if Asami had twisted Korra's words in her head, she treated that sentence as if it was an invitation. She planted her lips upon hers again, her lips were on fire. Her hands cradled Korra's face. But her kiss didn't stop there. Her lips spread the fire, they parted and released her moist hot tongue. She licked the bottom of Korra's lip and forced her lips apart with it. Her hands were spreading the fire as well, they slithered down Korra's neck and down to her chest. For a moment Asami cupped her large breasts, but then wrapped her arms around her torso instead.

Korra trembled from her lips down to her feet. 'What …what is this feeling? Asami is infecting me with something. Why can't I pull away?' She screamed in her head. She was so confused and lost in this slew of emotions like being sucked into a vacuum of space. Her lips moved on their own in response to Asami's bold dominating lips. Her tongue moved awkwardly against hers. She never had a kiss like this before. How could a tongue bring such more passion to flicker her wild fire even further.

Asami came up for air, "Korra, I'm sorry you have to see me like this."She pressed her body tightly against hers, with the thrust of her chest, she pushed Korra backwards until her shins hit the front of the car. "Today is a very bad day for me." Then she shoved her lips down on Korra with enough force to get her to sit on the hood of her race car. "I'm afraid I can't stop myself."

Her hands snaked their way up to Korra's chest and she cupped her breasts again. She gave them a firm squeeze. A moan channeled its way out of Korra's throat. Asami seemed to purr as she fondled Korra's breast more, it stirred up a mixture of all kinds of moans from the young Avatar. With each moan, Korra could feel the fire being extinguished if only for a second, but then it would blaze up again even hotter. Her hands gripped the fender of the car, the metal began to melt under her grip.

Boldly, Asami put her leg up on the hood, forcing the Avatar even further down. Like a snuff meeting a flame, Korra laid out on the hood with Asami right on top of her. The hood was still hot from the engine revving on the track. The metal and Korra's skin were the same temperature. Sweat began to develop between her and hood, but she couldn't resist the heat anymore. With every kiss, every caress, every press, made Korra sink deeper into the burning inferno. She was consumed by the heat but she let it take over. She wasn't afraid to get burnt.

Asami lifted her other leg on to the hood but she rested her knee in between Korra's legs. Slowly she brought it up to meet the hearth at the center. Korra let out a sharp gasp as she felt the electric shock of having her nether region being pressed against. Her inner flames blazed blue. Her breath exhaled hot and dry. Soon Asami's wet tongue entered her mouth again and remoistened her tonuge. As if the taste of Asami wetted her palette.

Asami's knee made small tiny circles against Korra's core. She moaned against Asami's lips, her sound vibrated into her mouth. Korra's fiery hands tapped and scratched at the hood of the car. The metal grew hotter under her firebending touch.

A soft chuckled echoed in Asami's chest as she pulled away from Korra's lips. Korra was left gasping and confused like a fish flopping around land for water. "You know I've always wanted to take the Avatar out on a test drive. But I can sense that this is your first time ever testing this kind of speed." Asami's eyes fixed into an evil snicker. Her cheeks were flush and her lips were quivering with anticipation.

Korra stared at Asami with half opened eyes. The heat was in her face, half blinding her. All she could see was Asami's lustful smirk and her tongue as she licked her lips. Her own tongue struggled to fix itself to form words again. "As….Asami." was all she could utter. It was all that her mind had to say. Her mind was begging for Asami to fuel her fire. She needed her very bad. This fire wanted to keep raging on and consume her soul with Asami as its keeper.

Sitting up on her knees, Asami curled her fingers under Korra's shirt and pulled it up passed her breasts and up to her collarbone. Her stomach, so flat and toned, was covered in a faint shine of sweat. Korra's chest was heaving with her breasts ready to pop out of her chest bindings.

"First," Asami leaned down again and wrapped her fingers underneath the fabric of her bindings. "I gotta turn you on." With a hard yank, Asami ripped the top of her bindings and pulled them straight down. Korra's breasts popped out from her harsh containment and were met with the curling fingers of Asami's. Korra's boobs were must larger than Asami's small delicate hands. She cupped them together and her breasts were spilling out of her hands. Korra melted at the bare touch of her breasts. Like hot lava was now added into her inferno.

With her precision attentive fingers, Asami drew the circle of Korra's dark nipples. They were perky and itching to be played with. Asami clamped on to both her nipples with her fingers and turned them in her tips. Korra gritted her teeth and let out a moaned like grunt. This was reaching a newer color of fire. Beyond a blue flame but something much hotter.

"Well you seem to be alive and revving hot." Asami smirked and placed a small kiss on one of her nipples. Korra added more voice to her moans, an indication to Asami that meant Korra was ready and needing more.

She swirled her nipple around her tongue and then began sucking hard on it. Korra dug her fingers in her palms. It was so difficult to keep her fire under control. It was leaking out of her body, it had to be kept in. If she wasn't careful she feared she might hurt Asami.

But Asami was flirting with disaster, one of her hands abandoned Korra's breasts and slowly started making its way to the brim of her pants. Korra's mind was going crazy, she was going to lose it. What little control she had was gonna be dashed away but Asami's little fingers.

"Your engine is ready, now to hit that acceleration pedal and get moving." Asami purred against Korra's chest.

Her hands creeped under her pants line then was met with the tight elastic of her underwear. With one finger she lifted the band up and slipped her other fingers underneath and soon her hand was touching her most dangerous private area, bare.

'No…no….no…..I cant…handle this!' Korra screamed in her head. She reached out for anything, anything she could get her hands on. She needed something to help brace her for the next part. She had only touched that spot a few times herself and she nearly incinerated her bed every time. She reached over her head and tried to grab on to something. Her hands found the steering wheel.

Just in the nick of time, Asami cupped her fingers over Korra's lower lips. A long hiss escaped through Korra's teeth like droplets of water hitting a fire pit. Asami giggled with playful banter. She watched with much delight as Korra squirmed. "That's level 1." With a slow follow through, she moved on to the next level. She pressed her thumb down on her clit and rubbed it in slow rhythmic circles. Korra tremored and her lower back began to arch. More hot lava was being added to her fire.

One by one, Asami slipped in two fingers through her lips. Korra tossed her head against her outstretched arm above her. The air began to grow moister as sweat began to bead on her forehead. Her voice was beginning to reach up an octave, but she kept it back as much as she could. These noises she was making were not like her, she couldn't recognize them as her own.

Asami grabbed hold of Korra's face and craned it towards hers, "That's not fair Korra. Don't choke up those pretty noises of yours. Let that engine purr and roar." She emphasized by jabbing her fingers up further into her while still playing with her clit.

A high pitched squeaked lifted Korra off her back. Asami lifted her eyebrows in surprise, she never thought Korra's voice could sound like that. If this was her now, Asami couldn't wait to see her on full throttle.

She slowly pulled her fingers in and out, watching Korra writher and squirm. Again her squeak would escape out but she was fighting to keep it contained. Her stubborn fighting spirit could not give in to submission just yet. Asami would need a bigger push to get her kicking into full speed. Her last attempt needed to be something that could outmatch the Avatar's stamina and strength.

Asami stopped all together and stared childishly down at her captive. Korra stared up at her in the most pleasing way that made Asami tickle all over. Korra displayed a begging expression. The Avatar, begging! For Asami!

Asami hopped off the hood, leaving a confused Avatar clenched to the steering wheel above her head. With one hard yank, Asami pulled down Korra's pelt and pants. Korra clench her legs together in embarrassment of being seen like this.

"I wanna see you ignite Korra." Asami chimed as she pulled her pants and shoes off. "Give yourself all to me." She whispered as she then pulled off the last obstacle that was in her way, the Avatar's underwear.

Korra's face was completely shocked, she was completely exposed before her lustful friend. No one else had ever seen her like this before. Naked, raw, vulnerable. Asami seemed rather pleased by Korra's aura, she had rendered the mighty Avatar into such a state. But she wasn't finished yet.

Her rouge lips puckered up in anticipation as she stared at Korra's most sacred sanctuary. No one else has ever seen it or touched it like this. Asami kneeled down in front of the car and forced Korra's legs open more. She could feel her thigh muscles twitch with nervous anxiety. She could breathe in her raw scent, her moisture and fear. With the softest of kisses, Asami kissed Korra's lips. She licked the length of her lips and kissed them how she was kissing Korra before. Her tongue parted her lips and toyed around with her inside.

Korra's toes clenched up and her legs curled in. Her hands began to melt the plastic frame of the steering wheel and she was left with a narrow nod wheel. 'It's too much! Oh sweet spirits, its too much!' Korra hollered mentally. Her head rolled from side to side, the fire was raging into a higher Kelvin. The flames combining in a spiral of various colors. Asami shifted into her last move, the move to set her engine revving at full throttle. She combined levels 1 and 2.

It was enough. With only a few thrusts of Asami's hand and licks of her tongue, Korra reached her breaking point. The moisture collected heavily in the air and began to heat up, producing a thick fog. Korra let out a long high pitched scream and ripped the steering wheel right off its axis. She flung it across the room and it lounged into the wall. Her hands twisted and clenched into odd angles. She tangled her fingers in her hair and pulled on her ponytails. Each intake of air resulted in a screaming exhale. The Avatar was subdued to a pier of ecstasy.

Asami couldn't help but laugh against Korra's lips as she heard the Avatar's cry of defeat. After hearing her cry for a few minutes, she figured the Avatar had enough. She gave her clitoris one last kiss and pulled her fingers out. The release jolted Korra's back into a high arch carrying with her a mouthful of fire. She ignited the air with a stream of fire. The attack startle Asami and she hit the floor as quickly as lightening.

The garage was filled with fog, smoke, Korra's heavy breathing and her occasional soft moan. When Asami deemed it was safe, she lifted her head up to the hood. She appeared to be unharmed. However the sight of the Avatar was priceless. Korra's body looked limp and jelly like, as if all her bones were missing. Her arms were cradled into her chest with her hands still tangled in her hair. Her body was entirely covered in a thick layer of sweat. Asami noted that Korra's chest bindings and shirt were missing from her body. Asami lightly touched Korra's knee and then she knew why. Korra's body was on fire. Her temperature was at a boiling point, it was making the metal of the hood bend a little. Steam was radiantly off her body. A satisfied glow shined brightly on her face.

Asami retrieve a bucket of water she left in the garage for drinking and dumped it over Korra's overheating body. Korra gave a sigh of relief and wiped the wet strands of hair out of her face. With cautious ease, Asami climbed on to the hood and hovered right over Korra's body. The heat was bearable, like Korra was Asami's very own personal summer's day. Korra blinked and stared up into Asami's twinkling green eyes. Asami had never seen the Avatar so lazed and defeated by her own body.

"Never thought that was even possible." Korra muttered and gave a slight chuckle.

Asami pressed against Korra's naked body, her skin was felt like a wet steamed towel. She pulled the hair behind her ears, "What? You suddenly bursting into flames?" Asami smiled and then laid a gentle kiss on Korra's forehead. The kiss left a bit of a steam mark.

"No that you felt that way about me." Korra smiled up at her.

Asami smiled genuinely, "It was hard for me not to fall for you."

"I guess the only thing left for me to do is return the favor." Korra smirked. She was back to her old self again. She grabbed hold of Asami and pulled her down for a long passionate kiss. The heat was intensive, almost bearably tolerable for Asami but it only made her loins itch more. Korra wrestled for dominance this time. She rolled them over but it was too much and they fell off the hood of the car.

The two broke out into fits of laughter.

"Does this make another car that I have damaged?" Korra asked.


End file.
